


stay with me

by uncertainty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: historia reminisces on her time with ymir (aka a series of short yumikuri fics because i'm still salty about ymir's death)





	stay with me

"Hey, Ymir," Historia was leaning down from the top bunk. "This is going to sound really dumb, but, I, uh, had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead,"

Historia climbed down form the top bunk onto the bottom one, laying back down next to Ymir.

"If I'm being honest, I actually didn't have a nightmare. I just wanted to lay down next to you," Historia whispered.

"I love you. After we get out of this, marry me,"

"I love you too." that was the first time she said that. To anyone, really, but to Ymir specifically.

Ymir took Historia's hand into her own, having a gentle yet firm grip on it. She took it up to her face and kissed it.

"You didn't really strike me as a classy type of person," Historia said, half-jokingly.

"Trust me, my goddess, I'm not. I just want to touch you in any way possible." she went in to kiss her again, this time on the lips.

"Not tonight,"

"That's not really what I wanted to do,"

"I thought you just wanted to fuck me,"

"I did, but then I caught feelings and here we are." she kissed her again.


End file.
